The bond between us
by AnimePleasegood
Summary: An young lady called Aika Uzumaki (Aika means Love song) founded her old friend Itachi along with his patner Kisame walking near a forest. When she found him , he seemed not the one she always know. But deep down her heart ,she know that he was doing something wrong ,so that he protect someone precious to him. She knows him like a book.


**Today I thought that I should start a new story about Itachi . I mean his one of my favorite characters in the Naruto serie . The chapters will talk about a news characters who will fall in love with Itachi . They will be many flash black of how they meets. Don't worry ! Indeed the new characters will looks like Kushina since this person is a close relative of Naruto. Then she olso in the Uzumaki family. Thoses who dislike reading this,then don't read it. I know how it's feel ,when stupid people add news stalkers in a serie , it's sometimes useless . But I can help it ! I really think that Itachi Uchiha deserved a lover. Or else he woudln't have dielike this easily. This story will be with drama,of a lot of mysterious thing that will happen. XD**

* * *

**P.O.V Itachi **

**I walked near a lack to search Naruto Uzumaki ,as my news missions according Pein. I walk with Kisame ,who looked like a fish to me when I first meet him. At the past , I was with Orochimaru but it's seems that this bastard wanted to take my body over. I used the Amaterasu Jutsu on him. Atfer that he never returned in the Akatsuki team. Now I'm stock with this fishman man from 5 years ago. We were almost on the Konoha village but we walked in one deep forest so that some people doesn't recognize me. Then I suddenly bump out with someone I knew from the past. It's was Aika Uzumaki! She looked all growning up. She did have a very long pretty red dark hair until her knee with blue eye like the sky. She looked exactly like the 4th Hokage's wife but the difference is that she did have long bangs until her gorgeous natural eyelash. She was wearing an tradition chinese kimono that one you wear in martial art. (If you want to know more how she dressed it's like the one Meilin -Cardcaptors wear)I wondered what did she was doing here but I guess she become kind of pretty. With these she got there ,I could guess that she could attract many men. (For thoses who's clueless ,he meanted her boobs)She looked at me all excited like she could jump on top of me. Then I decided to glare at her because I didn't want her to get involuted with us. If the Akatsuki know how strong ,she was , they did beg her to be with them. Since she's dense sometime and want to help people ,she did accept right always without thinking in any goal. That what I will call "innocent".**

**" Itachi ~ said the young lady with shiny eye while holding both of her hand."**

**" What a fangirl ? said Kisame in a mockly way."**

**" No, an old friend,I said"**

**" Doesn't she know what do you have done in the village?questioned the blue man."**

**" No ,really. She was in mission this time,I replied."**

**" Where did you go this long? I guess everyone was worried about you, answered the red haired women in a ****clueless ways.**"

**" I have killed all my clan , did you know that ,I said in a coldy ways."**

**" So what? I mean you sure did have a reason to do it? reply the lady quickly in a serious way."**

**Then I remembed that she could read minds and go to the past like she wanted to. She have read my mind the all time without even scream at me. Does she really like how I described her. Before I knew, she started crying in front of me . **

**" Why did you do that? cried Aika "**

**" I haven't had a choice, I said coldy."**

**" But you could have done much better then that ! shouted the lady."**

**" Are you sure that you guys aren't a couple ? questioned Kisame confusedly."**

**" No ! We aren't ,we said at Kisame at the same time."**

**" Wow, you guys just said it in the same time . That's really suspect Itachi! smirked the man shark."**

**Now that I think about it that remind me of when we were in elementary school.**

* * *

**- Flashback-**

**" Looked at those two . They look like an adorable couple together don't you think Kakashi , judged Gai."**

**" Will you stop saying that... They are glaring at us now, whispered Kakashi in a annoyed ways."**

**" Why did I have to team up with you Itachi ? said Aika angry."**

**" That's my line , I replied coldy."**

**" I guess that Minato nii-chan(Brother) did it in purpused again, she yelling ."**

**" You are lucky to have your brother as the Hokage , I mumbled."**

**" No, that's not true. I hate being called the Hokage younger little sister ! screamed the girl."**

**" Well at least you aren't an outsider in your clan, I express."**

**" What do you mean? The Uchiha clan is a cool clan with hot people, denied the young lady with a blush."**

**"You really think that I'm handsome ? I chatted."**

**" Yean , but don't worry I won't fall for ya ! Indeed, I will make you my rival, exclaimed Aika ."**

**" Whatever ? Let go somewhere to eat together, I propose to her."**

**We want outside on the roof while eating some dangos( Dessert from Japon). I was really impressed because majority of girls don't want to eat to much so that they don't get fat. I guessed that she was one unique girl that rarely was founded in earth. I always spend time with her because she was funny to tease . She was the one who told me that I have to push my brother forehead when he wasn't listening to me.I guess that really help me alot. (Later I will show you guys that Minato and Kushina survived atfer selling the Nine tails fox in Naruto ****stomach) **

**-End of the flashblack-**

* * *

**I should stop thinking about the past . It's give me a headache. I told her to stop following us but still she was next to me. Kisame found this hilarious and mocked on his way. He found it really interesting ,since our journey was kind of boring .What will happen if she discover that we are targeting her nephew ( Naruto). **

* * *

**What will happen the next chapter ? **

**I hope you liked and please review ! XD**


End file.
